


Anatomy Lessons with Professor Hollis

by Fox_is_Fandumb



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, F/F, G!P, G!PCarmilla, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_is_Fandumb/pseuds/Fox_is_Fandumb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla's grades are dropping and her position as Professor Laura Hollis' TA is at risk, Professor Hollis offers to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy Lessons with Professor Hollis

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is my first completed fic. I hope you all enjoy this.

"You wanted to see me, Hollis," Carmilla asks from the doorway of Professor Laura Hollis' office.

"Yes, please come in and shut the door," Laura says without looking away from her computer.

Carmilla cautiously takes a seat after closing the door and waits for the professor to finish what she's working on. Laura turns to her and stares at her with a small frown.

"Your grades are dropping and the administration is pushing for me to fire you as my TA," Laura says seriously.

"I understand," Carmilla mumbles as she hangs her head in defeat and moves to leave.

"No! Wait," Laura exclaims as she jumps up and grabs Carmilla's wrist, "I convinced them to let me tutor you for a while before doing things their way."

"I- thank you," Carmilla says quietly, giving Laura a small smile.

Laura's breath hitches slightly before she catches herself staring. She looks away bashfully and quickly writes something down.

"Here, meet me at this address in 2 hours," Laura says before tucking the paper into Carmilla's hand.

Carmilla nods and leaves to gather what she needed.

 

Carmilla arrives at the address after stopping by her dorm. She stands outside a small house just off campus. Carmilla walks up to the door. She stops in front of it, taking a few deep breaths before knocking.

"Hey! come on in," Laura says excitedly when she answers the door. Carmilla awkwardly follows as Laura leads them to the living room.

"Would you like something to drink? Go ahead and get everything set up while I get us some drinks," Laura rushes off before Carmilla can say anything.

Carmilla shakes her head in amusement and sits down on the couch as she pulls her books out and sets them on the coffee table.

Laura walks back in a moment later carrying two cans of grape soda.

"You always steal my sodas from my mini fridge so I figured you'd want one instead of water," Laura says as she hands one to Carmilla, "Now let's get started."

 

Carmilla and Professor Hollis have been studying for several hours, only discussing the material in front of them.

"I think it's time for us to take a break," Laura says with a yawn. She stretches and groans at the feeling.

Carmilla nods her agreement but doesn't say anything as the sounds Laura made causes a heated stirring in her lower abdomen.

"Hey Carm," Laura says quietly as she looks at Carmilla.

"Yeah Hollis," Carmilla asks, looking back to the tiny professor.

"Is it alright to ask why your grades have been slipping," Laura asks shyly while twiddling her thumbs, "You're so smart and you're breezing through this material so something has to be affecting you."

"My mother has been harassing me," Carmilla says with a sad sigh, "She likes to remind me that I'm different and I shouldn't have been born the way I was."

"I'm proud of my body, y'know," Carmilla takes a deep breath, "but it's hard when your parent constantly reminds you that you're different."

"I'm so sorry Carm, is there any way I can help," Laura says with genuine concern. Carmilla shakes her head and mutters her thanks.

Laura stands, forgetting there was a book and a pile of papers in her lap. The items crash to the floor and Laura bends down to gather them up. Carmilla takes the moment to check the professor out and feeling her pants grow tighter as she notices through Laura's perfectly fitted skirt that she isn't wearing any underwear.

Carmilla pulls her book further up her lap as he eyes stay locked on Laura's toned ass. The weight of the book on her bulge causes her to release a quiet groan.

Carmilla looks away as Laura stands and sits down closer to Carmilla.

"Okay, where were we again," Laura asks.

"Page 98, Hollis." Carmilla chuckles.

"Oh, right. And we are on," Laura trails off, sliding her finger across Carmilla's book until she finds the page number, "80!"

Laura quickly turns to the correct page and presses her hand against the book to smooth the paper out. Carmilla groans loudly at the sudden pressure on her lap.

Laura pulls away and looks at Carmilla with concern before asking, "Oh my gosh, did I hurt you?"

Carmilla slowly shakes her head. Laura decides to see for herself and moves Carmilla's book only to find a sizeable bulge in her TA's pants.

"Oh, wow. You're big," Laura whispers to herself, “how did you even fit into those pants.”

"What," Carmilla croaks out as she stares at Laura, wondering if she heard her professor correctly.

A deep blush rushes up Laura's face when she realizes she'd spoken out loud. She tries to push herself away but her hand lands in Carmilla's lap, causing the girl to groan again and buck her hips against Laura's hand.

Carmilla grabs the collar of Laura's shirt and pulls her in, crashing their lips together. Laura returns the kiss and moans when Carmilla bites her bottom lip.

"Why don't we make studying a bit more interesting," Laura mumbles her suggestion against Carmilla's lips, giving the bulge in her pants another squeeze.

Carmilla nods quickly as she bucks hips against Laura's hand. Laura stands and unbuttons Carmilla's pants before pulling them and Carmilla's underwear down around the girl's ankles. Carmilla's cock stands proud now that it's free from its confinement.

Laura sits back down and pulls a textbook into her lap before wrapping her fingers around Carmilla's throbbing shaft and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Okay. First question," Laura says as Carmilla moans at having Laura's hand on her, "What had the greatest influence on Jane Austen's writing?"

"Her- fuck- her family and p-personal experiences," Carmilla stutters out. Laura nods approvingly and begins to move her hand up and down Carmilla's cock at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Excellent. What characteristics were unique to Austen's works at the time," Laura asks, her hand continues to move at a steady pace.

"That feels so good, Hollis. Austen preferred t-to write happy endings," Carmilla says with a moan. She relaxes into the couch as Laura nods approvingly and gives her cock a rewarding squeeze while stroking it.

"Do you remember our discussion on Pride and Prejudice this week," Laura asks seriously as she swipes her thumb gently over the leaking head of Carmilla's hard length.

"I- I wasn't paying attention during that discussion," Carmilla says huskily, "I was too distracted thinking about fucking you in the skirt you wore that day."

"Tsk, you should know better than to not pay attention during discussions," Laura says with mock disappointment, "though, I was thinking of you when I picked out that skirt that morning."

Laura halts the slow movements of her hand, resting it at the base of Carmilla's length. Carmilla whines loudly as her eyes shoot open, bottom lip jutting out slightly in a silent plea for Laura to continue.

Laura slowly runs her thumb back and forth over one of the bulging veins as she takes her time looking over the book for another question.

"Fuck this," Carmilla grumbles once she realizes the tiny professor has made up her mind.

Carmilla reaches over and pushes the textbook out of Laura's lap before shoving her hand down the professor's skirt. Laura gasps when she feels her assistant's fingers slide through her wet folds.

"You're so wet Hollis," Carmilla says with a moan. Laura starts stroking Carmilla's cock again as she rolls her hips against Carmilla's curious fingers.

Carmilla pushes her finger tips into Laura's wet entrance before pulling them out and gliding her fingers over Laura's clit with a feather light touch.

"Please, Carm, touch me," Laura begs as she attempts to chase Carmilla's fingers.

Carmilla smirks as she brushes Laura's clit before pushing her index finger halfway into her. Laura moans cutely and gives Carmilla's cock a rewarding stroke.

"You're so tight Laura," Carmilla whispers in awe followed by a quick moan.

"It's been a while since-" Laura is cut off by Carmilla with a fierce kiss. Carmilla presses the heel of her palm against Laura's aching clit.

"No talking about past lovers," Carmilla growls after Laura tilts her head to the side to give Carmilla access to her neck. 

Laura nods eagerly as she rolls her wrist and feels Carmilla's member twitch in her hand. Carmilla pushes her finger into Laura down to her knuckle and begins to rub slow circles into Laura's clit with her palm.

Laura feels Carmilla muffle a loud groan into her neck before she feels something warm and wet run over her fingers. Carmilla's finger tenses inside Laura as she cums unexpectedly.

"Did I make you cum," Laura asks with wide eyes and a smug smirk.

Carmilla pushes herself up and eases her finger out of Laura before quickly turning away to hide the deep blush coloring her face.

"That's never happened that fast before," Carmilla says bashfully.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed," Laura says sweetly as she scoots closer to the embarrassed girl.

"I'm feeling pretty good for that being the first handjob I've ever given," Laura says reassuringly. Laura let's go of Carmilla slowly softening cock and wraps her arm around Carmilla's shoulders before planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah, but I didn't make you cum," Carmilla complains.

Laura scoots away without a word. Carmilla feels the couch shift beside her and hears the sound of fabric moving.

"Carm, look at me," Laura demands softly. Carmilla turns to find Laura leaning back with her skirt rolled up enough for her to spread her legs and expose soaked slit.

Carmilla moves to kneel on the floor and leans forward to lower her head between Laura's legs. Carmilla teasingly trails kisses up the inside of Laura's thighs.

"Carm," Laura whines.

Carmilla places a soft kiss on Laura's stiff clit before continuing to kiss Laura's thigh.

"No! Please, mo-ore" Laura begs, grabbing Carmilla's hair and gently tugging her teasing assistant closer to where she wants her.

Carmilla locks eyes with Laura before slowly trailing her tongue from Laura's dripping entrance up to her swollen clit. Carmilla moans at the taste of Laura's juices.

Carmilla pushes her tongue into Laura before taking Laura's clit between her lips and sucking gently.

Laura moans unapologetically loud as she arches into Carmilla's skilled mouth. Her fingers tighten in Carmilla's hair when she feels warmth building in her core.

Laura's legs tremble as Carmilla continues to suck and flick her clit. Carmilla begins to sway her hips to the sound of Laura's moans.

Carmilla carefully drags her teeth over Laura's aching clit. She brings her hand up and circles two fingers around Laura's entrance with a light touch.

"Carm, that feels so- Fuuuuck," Laura cuts herself off with a shriek as Carmilla plunges both fingers.

Laura grinds against Carmilla's mouth as she licks, flicks, and sucks Laura's clit to help her ride out her orgasm.

"Carmilla," Laura shrieks as she is hit with another climax when Carmilla hooks her fingers inside of Laura.

Carmilla lets Laura come down before pulling her fingers from Laura. She crawls up and locks eyes with Laura as she cleans the professor's juices off her fingers with a moan.

Laura pulls Carmilla in for a kiss, moaning as she tastes herself. Carmilla straddles Laura and cups her face to deepen the kiss. Laura rolls them over to be on top of Carmilla before reluctantly pulling away from the kiss.

"I want to try something new," Laura says nervously, "Just wait here while I get what we need from my room."

Carmilla nods as Laura stands and shimmies out of her skirt, giving Carmilla a little show before walking down the hall.

Laura returns a minute later, naked except for a harness with a bright pink dildo attached. She's stroking the toy with one hand and holding a small bottle in the other.

"Oh," Carmilla says with wide eyes, "I've never..."

Carmilla's cock twitches to life at the sight before her.

"Do you want to try this," Laura asks, stepping closer.

"Absolutely," Carmilla agrees quickly with an eager nod. Carmilla pulls her knees to her chest and spreads her legs.

Laura smiles and squirts the contents of the bottle onto her fingers as she kneels in front of Carmilla. She touches Carmilla's small, puckered ass lightly, causing the girl to jolt.

"Ah! cold," Carmilla whines before stilling herself.

"Sorry," Laura says with an apologetic smile.

Laura gently pushes a finger into Carmilla's ass, earning a loud groan from her student.

"You're really tight too, Carm," Laura says with wonder as Carmilla's ass stretches for her.

Carmilla throws her head back and nods. A keening moan escapes her lips a Laura slowly eases another finger into her. Laura begins to pump her fingers.

Carmilla gasps and groans loudly when Laura's fingers briefly press against just the right spot.

"Are you okay, I didn't hurt you did I," Laura asks with concern after stopping her movements.

"God no, please do that again," Carmilla pleads. Carmilla's cock rests against her stomach, rock hard and leaking precum.

Laura starts pumping her fingers again, this time feeling around for the spot that turned Carmilla into putty in her hands.

"Fuck, Laura, right there," Carmilla moans loudly.

"Do you think you're ready for me," Laura asks as she rubbing her fingers in agonizingly slow circles in Carmilla's clenching ass.

Carmilla nods eagerly. Laura places a light kiss on the underside of Carmilla's raging length before standing.

Carmilla's face twists in pain as she lets out an unadulterated moan. Laura pushes forward until her hips are flush with Carmilla, the dildo entirely in her student's tight ass. Carmilla's cock twitches against her stomach as precum seeps out.

Laura gives her a moment to adjust before she starts to move her hips back and forth slowly. Carmilla whimpers as the dildo moves inside her.

"Ah- Laura, that feels so good," Carmilla stutters out between whimpers. Laura smiles and leans down, burying her face in Carmilla's neck as she begins to thrust faster.

Laura increases her speed until all that can be heard in the room is the slap of Laura's hips meeting Carmilla's ass and Carmilla's loud, filthy moans. Carmilla's cock throbs and twitches as more precum leaks onto her stomach. Carmilla's ass clenches around the toy and Laura wraps her fingers tight around the base of her assistant's cock. Laura stops her thrusting and Carmilla whines loudly as her raging length lets out several mighty twitches but is denied release.

Laura eases her dildo out of Carmilla, careful not to make her cum.

"Nonono! Please Laura, keep going," Carmilla pleads.

"Nope," Laura says cutely.

Carmilla glares hard before pushing Laura away. She rolls onto her knees and moves to bend over the arm of the couch. She looks over her shoulder to see Laura staring at her slackjawed as she wiggles her ass side to side invitingly.

"Fuck, you're beautiful like that," Laura husks out. Laura grabs Carmilla's hips, steadying them quickly before burying her toy to the base in Carmilla's ass.

"Oh gods," Carmilla screams. She pushes back against Laura as the professor wraps an arm around her and grasps her hard length.

Laura slides her hand up and down Carmilla's cock as she uses her grip on Carmilla's hip to start pounding into her vigorously. Carmilla's moans become incoherent and the slapping of Laura's hard thrusts begin to sting as Carmilla's ass turns red.

Carmilla mirrors Laura's thrusts as heat builds in her belly.

"Laur- ah, I'm gonna- oh god," Carmilla shrieks as she falls over the edge into bliss. Cum shoots from her cock and Laura begins to slow her thrusts.

Carmilla's panting briefly turn into a long groan as Laura eases the dildo out of her ass.

"I won't be able to sit comfortably for a week, cupcake," Carmilla sighs as Laura rubs gentle circles on her sore ass cheeks.

"Yeah, but you loved every second of that," Laura replies with a cheeky grin. Laura pulls Carmilla backwards to lie down.

Carmilla flops backwards onto the couch at Laura's insistent tugs. Laura steps out of the harness before she lies down and presses herself against Carmilla's side. She rests her head on Carmilla's chest, listening to her assistant's slowing heart.

"You're practically dripping, cupcake," Carmilla observes with a raspy tone as she feels Laura's soaked heat brush her thigh.

"Having you bent over like that and stroking your cock as you came was a huge turn on," Laura replies smugly. She pushes her warm, wet center into Carmilla's leg and lets out a quiet moan.

"Mmm, we'll have to try that again in the future," Carmilla suggests, "but for now why don't you keep grinding into me until I'm ready to return the favor."

Carmilla's cock starts to harden for the third time as Laura grinds into her leg.

Laura whimpers before she pushes herself up to straddle Carmilla's thigh to grind down harder. She gingerly wraps her fingers around Carmilla's growing length and starts to stroke it.

"Mmphf, I'll be ready in no time if you keep going like this," Carmilla moans. She jerks her hips in time with Laura's ministrations.

"You feel how wet I am, of course that's what I'm doing," Laura says with a devious smile.

Laura lays Carmilla's cock against her stomach once it is hard enough before moving to straddle her. Laura slides her dripping folds along the underside of Carmilla's cock, earning another moan from the student.

"Cupcake," Carmilla moans as her length rages against Laura's soaked heat. She sits up and grabs Laura's toned ass, lifting the tiny professor to free her erection. Her cock stand tall and proud before she brings Laura down on it and filling the smaller woman with one thrust.

"FUCK," Laura yells as her walls suddenly stretch around Carmilla.

Laura begins to buck against Carmilla. She lets out a long whine as Carmilla pulls them down and meets each of her thrusts, feeling Carmilla's hard cock pound into her.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck," Laura says into Carmilla's hair as the student finds her most sensitive spot.

"Carmillaaaa," Laura whines as she bounces on Carmilla's hard shaft in time with the other girl's powerful thrusts.

"I've never been this full before, you're so big," Laura says through a keening moan. She bounces and rolls her hips as she rides her assistant's hard cock. The way Laura is stretched around Carmilla causes warm, fluttering sensation to build in her lower abdomen.

Laura's walls flutter and clench around Carmilla as Carmilla's pumping hips become too much. Carmilla groans as she tries to hold in her orgasm but Laura's tight cunt milks her cock for all it's worth, causing Carmilla to shoot her load deep into Laura.

Laura pushes herself up and stares down at Carmilla as she catches her breath. Carmilla smiles through her own heavy breathing before pulling Laura in for a passionate kiss.

"What does this mean for us," Carmilla asks nervously when they pull away for air. She directs her eyes to the back of the couch as she waits for Laura's answer.

"Whatever you want it to mean for us," Laura murmurs as she rests her head on Carmilla's chest. Carmilla wraps her arms around Laura and begins to trace random patterns on Laura's back with her fingertips.

"Can we be together? Like, go on dates and stuff," Carmilla questions. She places an affectionate kiss on the top of Laura's head.

"I'd love that, now lets sleep," Laura says with a big yawn.

The girls slowly drift to sleep with smiles on their faces.

 

The next day Carmilla walks into Laura's lecture hall late with a slight limp. Laura smiles knowingly before sliding her big, comfy chair over for her.


End file.
